Doppelgangers
by LoveAndCoughDrops
Summary: School uniforms are horribly impractical attire when one is running for one's life. A Tokio Hotel horrorfic. OCs are involved, but I swear on all that is holy, none of them hook up with any of the bandmembers. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story is going to be my first multi-chapter on FF! Hoorah! This entire thing was a very vivid dream I had, and ever since it's been gnawing at me, pleading to be shared with everyone. I also had a follow-up dream, so if I actually manage to get this whole thing written down, there's already a sequel lined up ^_^ The title is most likely a work in progress, so it may change a few times before my fickle muse allows me to be satisfied with it. Reviews are appreciated, revered, adored, need I say more? **_

_**Xox Valerie**_

* * *

**I have always hated our school uniform. Tonight was reminding me why.**

"**Tom! Would you slow the fuck down?! Jesus, hello? Drunk girl in a skirt? I can't **_**run**_** through cornfields right now!"**

"**Can't catch me Janine! Can't catch me, I'm too fast for you!" Tom was yelling and giggling. I can honestly say Tom Kaulitz is the second dumbest drunk I know. The absolute dumbest being his twin brother, renowned lightweight Bill Kaulitz. I first met Bill and Tom when they and their friend Gustav transferred to Crosspointe Academy here in Jolly Olde England. My friends and I were asked to show the three of them around the school, seeing as we're the only other Germans here. Tom and I weren't immediately close, but when we became friends, we forged a bond nobody will ever be able to sever. **

**Currently, aforementioned drunk best friend was stumbling into a clearing in the immense fields of produce that surround our school. Our sophomore year at Crosspointe we had found the clearing and dubbed it 'the Meadow." It had since served as background for our nighttime recreations. Tom snagged his foot on a rock and pitched face-first into the grass. He rolled a few feet and then rested on his back, gazing up at the night sky. I **_**whump**_**ed down next to him, smoothing out my skirt before laying back as well. Once some of the alcohol wears off, Tom and I are both fairly melancholy drunks. We looked up at the stars in silence for a while. When I spoke, even my quiet voice was a gunshot in the crisp night air.**

"**D'you know where you want to go to university?"**

"**I doubt I go to university at all. We plan on another world tour once school lets out. With classes and all, we've only been able to do in-country shows the last few months. But, if I continue with my education after this, I'll probably just go wherever Bill goes." Tom slurred in earnest. I mulled his words over for a minute before responding. My reflexes are a lot slower when I'm drunk, so it took some time to form a response.**

"**Can you believe we're almost through with high school? After this, further education is optional. We won't have to take Chemistry, or Latin. There won't be anymore Headmaster Bodair to get on our asses about the dumb shit we plan. Hey Tom?….will we still be friends once we graduate?" Tom turned and looked at me with surprise. "I mean, sure, you say we'll be best friends forever, but once we graduate, you'll go back to being an international rock star, and I'll still be plain old Janine."**

**Tom's response was immediate, as though he'd just been waiting for me to shut up so he could give his reply. "Of course we'll still be friends you idiot! Even if Bill and Georg and Gustav and I are on tour more often, we'll still find time to call or write you guys. This school would've sucked without you, and you've said it yourself: nothing can tear all of us apart now." My international best-selling, rock star best friend's voice was laced with so much conviction I had to smile. I was glad he seemed so convinced he'd never forget about me. I just wished I could share in his certainty.**

**But I didn't have time to dwell on our conversation now, because somebody was coming toward us. Tom and I heard the rustling footsteps in the corn and simultaneously turned our heads to the left just in time to see a man emerge. He spotted us at the same time we spotted him, and he stepped closer until his face was illuminated in the moonlight.**

**It was Samy Deluxe, the German rapper, and Tom's idol. Tom's eyes widened in shock.**

"**Samy? What are you doing all the way out in here in England man? My friend Matthias told me earlier online that you had a concert in Berlin tonight."**

**Samy took another step toward us and let out an inhuman screech-groan noise that seemed to radiate in the night air.**

**And then he dug his nails into his face and began pulling off his skin.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm hoping to keep up a steady pace with this story, and I should have my next Death Note fic posted sometime this weekend. I've got a few others in the works as well, so keep checking back!_

_I realized I didn't mention it last chapter, but Janine's name is pronounced "Yah-nee-nuh" since she's German._

_And welcome to 2010! Happy New Year everybody :]_

_Xox V_

* * *

Tom and I sobered up real quick once there was a German rap star peeling his flesh off like it was an overcoat in our midst. The familiar visage fell away to reveal a monstrous creature. Its reptilian eyes were slits in its dark green humanoid face. The thing was at least six and a half feet tall, and its scales glistened with a thick, mucousy covering. The leviathan-that-had-at-one-point-been-Samy Deluxe released another shrieking cry before peeling its lips back to reveal two inch-long yellowing fangs.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" Tom spluttered. I tried to choke out a reply, but I was so afraid of those teeth I couldn't form words, and instead just shook my head at him. "Samy" snarled and then lunged at us. Tom and I yelped and took off at a run into the cornfield. All three of us were crashing through the rows now, and I couldn't be sure which rustling group of stalks was Tom and which group was the monster. I didn't stop to find out. I felt bad abandoning Tom like that, but it seemed like a pretty appropriate every man for himself kinda moment. I was almost back to the school when my conscience got the better of me.

I heard Tom cry out, and then there was another screech from the monster. I scooped up a rock and started off at full tilt toward the source of the noise.

I got to Tom at the same time it did. He was sitting on the ground looking up at it with a terrified expression, blood running from the cuts he'd gotten on his hand while attempting to break his fall. I chucked my rock at the animal and yanked Tom up by his corn rolls. I didn't turn around to see if the rock had connected with any part of its body, but if its roar was any indication, my throw had hit its target, and the monster was not happy about it.

Tom and I sprinted through the fields together, the monster crashing around somewhere behind us. We burst out onto the pavement surrounding the school and stopped to catch our breath for a moment. I turned to see its eyes glimmering from within the field. It growled deep in its throat, but turned around and moved quietly back through the field.

It had chased us all the way back to the academy doors, but it wouldn't leave the cornfield. I sighed in relief and collapsed onto one of the swings by the rear entrance to the dorms. Tom fell into the one next to me.

"Janine…what just happened?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure, T. I mean….you saw it be Samy Deluxe too, right? It was a person, a well-known celebrity, and then it turned into some kind of….creature."

Tom nodded and looked at the school. "We need to go tell Bill and the others. So they don't try to go into the Meadow anytime soon." I made a noise in agreement and held out my hand for help off the swing. We opened the dormitory doors and came face-to-face with our Headmaster. He eyed us in exasperation.

"Why is it that every time I hear a commotion, you two are undoubtedly at the center of it?"

"Sorry, Headmaster Bodair. We were just going for a late-night stroll and things got a little out of hand with a…wild animal. We're headed back to our dorms right now." I had embellished, but only because it was necessary. Bodair would've accused us of being on acid or something if I'd told him the truth. As it stood, we still weren't out of the illegal-substance woods. Bodair sniffed the air around Tom and glared at us.

"Kaulitz, Burr, have you two been drinking?" the Headmaster thoroughly disapproves of any illicit activity, so I knew we were in a lot of trouble now.

"Yes sir headmaster! We were enjoying a fifth of bourbon given to us by Mrs. Perkins." Tom answered brightly. I gave him a horrified look. Mrs. Perkins is our Chemistry teacher, and sure, she's evil, but Tom was going to get her fired.

"Mrs. Perkins?" the headmaster's eyebrows disappeared into his sandy hair " I'll have to have a talk with her over the weekend." And with that, Bodair walked off, leaving me and Tom to run into the dorms before he remembered he'd been in the middle of chewing us out. I reprimanded Tom while we walked up to the third floor of the building.

"I can't believe you just threw Perkins under the bus like that Tom! Yeah, she's a bitch, but did she really deserve that?""She's not just a bitch. She's an _evil, psycho_ bitch who needs to get booted out of here. She gives us impossible labs just because she thinks it's funny, and-" He cut himself off and avoided my eyes.

"And what?"

"And one time, I was outside of the teachers' lounge and I heard her calling you a no-account whore who'd never amount to anything."

"Oh, well then that changes things. Good for you, my enterprising companion." My voice was bright enough to match my smile and mask the anger and humiliation brought on by the remark.

Tom's voice was dark and tight with fury. "Don't listen to that good-for-nothing bitch, J. I guarantee you by Monday there will be a new Chem professor."

I gave him a small smile in acknowledgement before we burst into my room. I share my dorm room with my two best friends, Ana and Vivienne, and Tom's dorm mates are his brother Bill and their friend Gustav. Bill, Tom, and Gustav live in the room across the hall from mine. Nobody was in my dorm room, which meant everybody had to be in theirs. We walked over and threw open their door without bothering to knock. Ana shrieked and Bill jumped so high he slopped some of his nail polish onto the wall. Bill cursed and went into the bathroom to wet a rag to scrub the polish off with while Tom and I flopped onto Gustav's empty bed. Gustav and Vivienne were in the TV corner playing Guitar Hero. We were all normal teenagers doing normal things like breaking curfew and sharing whiskey. I sighed unhappily, wishing we didn't have to end the normalcy for something as ridiculous as body-snatching aliens.

But end it we must.

Tom cleared his throat. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Guys, Janine and I need to tell you something." He began.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Y'know, this took me a lot longer than I expected. Sorry to have kept you waiting . Annnd, not that I'm complaining since the story has tons of hits and is making great progress, but it's sort of discouraging not getting any feedback. Step it up please? If you do, I'll be forever in your debt. I'll even write you your own fic! Ahem, not that I'm bribing or anything, that's totally beneath me.

3

* * *

"You got Janine pregnant!" Bill guessed, his tone bright. He had stopped scrubbing the wall when Tom started talking, and now Bill was straddling the chair at his computer desk, trying to figure out what we were going to say. Tom rolled his eyes at his twin.

"No Bill, Janine and I aren't even having sex."

"Oh. Well that was going to be my next guess. Hmm…you just got expelled?"

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ana and Vivienne snickered.

"No that's not it either. If you'd let me finish-"

"Ooh, I've got it! The only reason you passed the Latin exam is because you fucked Madam Jenova! That's it isn't-"

"Bill! Would you please stop talking and let me tell you my story?" Tom asked through clenched teeth. Bill pouted, but motioned for Tom to get on with it.

"Right, well, now that Bill is done- Janine and I were out drinking in the Meadow as is customary for Friday nights, when Samy Deluxe walked into the field."

"What was Samy Deluxe doing at Crosspointe?" Gustav inquired.

"I asked him the same thing. His only response was to start yanking off his skin like some kind of meth addict. Underneath it all he was some sort of, I don't know, like an _alien,_ or something. He had these fangs and claws and scales and he was scary as hell. He started chasing us. I fell and almost didn't make it back, but Janine came and saved my ass. J and I think they might be body-snatcher aliens and they live in the cornfields. So, uh, don't go into the Meadow anymore. But it's alright to go outside, cuz they won't come past the pavement."

I held my breath in anticipation of the pandemonium likely to break out in the room now that Tom had told them what happened. But there was no pandemonium. There wasn't anything at first.

Everybody was completely silent. Gustav had turned off the TV and was staring at us skeptically. Vivienne looked like she thought we were nuts. Ana just looked thoughtful. But Bill…well, Bill got up out of his chair and walked over to Tom. He didn't stop until their legs were pressed together. Tom leaned back a bit as though he expected Bill to tackle him, but Bill only leaned forward some. They were nose to nose now and we were all completely silent. Tom's lips parted and he flicked his lip ring nervously as Bill tilted his head to the side with eyes partly closed…and sniffed Tom's breath.

"Hmmm, you don't _smell _like weed. All I smell is alcohol. And you've never hallucinated because you were drunk. So you must just be going crazy Tomi."

"I am not going crazy Bill! Janine saw him too. How could we both possibly hallucinate the same thing? You're just unwilling to admit that there are inexplicable things in this world."

"Au contraire, oh nutty bother of mine. There are plenty of inexplicable things I believe in, like love, and soul mates, and maybe even vampires. But pure evil body snatcher aliens living inside of German rappers? That's stretching it, even for you. Maybe you two should lay off partying and horror movies for a while."

"Bill, we're being serious" I said "You want tangible proof, but that's not something we can offer you. It's not like we stopped and asked him for a picture." I giggled, getting a little hysterical in the aftermath of the event. "Can you imagine how that would've gone? 'Hi, listen, I realize you wanna eat us, or lay your eggs in our heads or whatever you guys do, but could you just hang on for a sec so we can take a picture of you for our friends?' And then he would've gone 'yarararar' and eaten us!" I was in tears I was laughing so hard now. Bill raised one perfectly sculpted brow and Tom glared at me.

"Janine, you aren't really doing anything but proving Bill's point that we're crazy."

I managed to stifle my hysteria and be serious again. I nodded at Tom to show him I was alright. He turned back and addressed the rest of the group.

"Look, I know you all think this sounds crazy, but I know what I saw, and so does Janine, and we both saw Samy Deluxe turn into a monster and try to eat our asses." Vivienne smirked.

"Tom, that doesn't _sound___crazy, it _is _crazy. I'm with Bill, there's no such thing as aliens, or giant reptiles or whatever it is you think you saw, and what the hell would Samy Deluxe be doing at Crosspointe on a Friday night?" Ana sat up from her lounging position and joined the argument.

"Viv, you weren't there! Maybe they really did see aliens. Not everything in this world is known. When you look at the span of man's life on Earth compared to how long Earth itself has been around, humans have practically only been here for a summer vacation. And there's no way you can discover everything there is to know over the span of summer vacation. Aliens could exist, and for all you know, there could be some smoking cigs in the Meadow right now." Tom's eyes lit up for a moment, then the light disappeared and was replaced by a grim determination with a hint of fear. Bill regarded him warily.

"Thank you Ana, you just helped me figure out how to prove to everybody we saw what we saw." Ana gave Tom a confused look. "We'll go into the Meadow, right now. Maybe the aliens came back to see if more people showed up! If nothing else, I'm sure Samy's… remains will still be there. You'll all have to believe Janine and me once you've seen it for yourselves."

"Oh hell no!" Bill scoffed. "D'you two nutters seriously think I'm going trouncing through fields at four o'clock in the fucking morning _in my new boots_ just so you can show me crop circles? And suppose your aliens are real! You're leading us right into their midst! We could all die!"

"Bill, you're my younger brother; I'd never let anything happen to you, even if I put you in a dangerous situation. Besides, I thought I was crazy and the aliens were imaginary? And as for your boots- put on a different pair of shoes dumbass."

Bill glowered at Tom but proceeded to unlace his boots and put on a pair of Converse, all the while muttering about how he was only younger by ten minutes. When everybody had jackets and shoes and flashlights, we headed back into the fields where we found… nothing.

The clawed footprints that should've been pressed into the soil, the clothing, the pieces of Samy.

All gone.

Tom spluttered and turned in circles, growing ever more frantic. I stood stock-still, completely astonished.

It had all been erased, as though it had never happened. As though we were crazy.

Tom stopped freaking out and came to a halt with his back to all of us. Gustav, ever the gentleman, gave his jacket to shivering Ana. Vivienne whined about wanting to go back to school. Tom was quiet through it all. Bill and I both started toward him, simultaneously growing concerned about his silence. Bill reached him first.

"Are you alright Tomi? You've been staring at this spot of ground for a long time now and Mom always told us 'nothing ever grows while you're watching it,' so I know you aren't waiting for anything to sprout."

"Billa- there's nothing here."

"Yes, that's right. Good job, Shaggy. Are you wanting a Scooby Snack for your observation?"

"No, shut up Bill. I meant, it's all…gone. The aliens must've come back and cleaned up the body. Samy died right here. This exact spot is where all of his skin and hair and clothes was."

Bill made a gagging noise and stepped back a few feet.

"Tomi, that's completely disgusting and morbid. I know it's hard to admit you're wrong, but let's face it: there are no aliens at Crosspointe Academy. What you and Janine saw was probably just a trick of the light mixed with whiskey." I snorted.

"How the fuck could something as big as a seven foot tall alien be a trick of the light? And whiskey wouldn't account for shared hallucinations."

Bill turned to look at me, anger flitting across his face at my pissy tone. Tom was still scanning the ground for misplaced evidence, so he wasn't paying attention to break up the ensuing cat fight. Gustav had to step in.

"Bill, maybe Janine and Tom are telling the truth. Maybe there really was an alien, and maybe somebody came by and cleaned up the evidence. On the flipside Janine, maybe Bill is right and you two just _thought _you saw an alien. Adrenaline and exhaustion can make you do funny things."

Bill and I weren't appeased by Gustav's passive-aggressive suggestion, but we all realized the futility-and the potential danger- of staying in the Meadow any longer, so we headed back to the school. Tom was a few paces behind everybody, so I dropped back to walk with him.

"What's up, T?"

"You really did see it too, right J? You haven't just been humoring me all night, have you?"

"Would I really run around in a cornfield screaming about aliens just to make you feel better about a hallucination?" Tom grinned at me and I flung my arm across his shoulders. "I know what we saw man, and even though our proof tonight vanished into thin air, we're gonna prove it to them eventually."

I only wish I'd been wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning, Tom and I had 2nd period Chemistry and 5th period Latin together. I had 3rd period English with Ana and Vivienne, and Morning Maths and 4th period World History with Bill- who was still sore at me about our argument in the clearing.

After Friday night, the rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. I steered clear of the fields, but Saturday night Tom went back out again, trying to get a picture of one of the 'Doppelgangers,' as we had dubbed them. I warned him that he was tempting fate with his boldness, and he promised me he'd give up. If they didn't come looking for us, why should we go looking for them?

After Maths, I waved goodbye to Bill and shuffled slowly down the corridor to Chemistry. I wasn't looking forward to learning about compounds and mixtures while Perkins breathed down my neck. Especially not with my head so full already of monsters and dead men.

I got to the Chem lab just as the bell rang signifying the start of class. I scurried to my seat and flung myself down next to Tom. I waited for the tardy notice Perkins was likely to give me, but it didn't come. When I finally looked up at the board, I realized Mrs. Perkins wasn't there. In her place was a young woman with black hair and rosy cheeks, smiling at the rows of students with her hands clasped in front of her. I turned to Tom in shock and he grinned.

"What'd I tell you about Perkins, J? Gone by Monday." He leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such an ass sometimes Tom. How d'you even know that woman's our new teacher? Maybe she's a sub. Or a guest speaker, here to teach us about the wonders of protons or some shit like that." Tom snickered. Anita, the front-runner for valedictorian, glared and shushed us. I gave her the finger, but turned back toward the board all the same.

While Tom and I had been talking, the woman had written her name on the board- Pamela Marcheline. She cleared her throat delicately before speaking.

"Well hello there students! My name is Pamela Marcheline. You may call me Ms. Marcheline, or you may call me Pam if it makes you more comfortable. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Mrs. Perkins has stepped down from her position at Crosspointe. I am your new Chemistry teacher. Since I am new here, I figured we could take the first part of class to get to know each other a little better before we get in to the nitty-gritty of Chemistry. Why don't we all go around and say our names and something we are interested in?"

The front of the room droned through the exercise. The dazzling smile never left Ms. Marcheline's face. She looked like she belonged in a toothpaste ad. And a shampoo commercial, with her shiny black hair. I hated her instantly, in that jealous way teenage girls hate pretty women. Tom tore a page out of my notebook and scribbled something down before passing it to me.

_She's really hot. I'd definitely like to get to know her better ;]_

_Ughhh. You're such a pig._

_Whaaaat? I'm not a pig. I happen to have the same wonderfully svelte figure as my brother, just with better abs._

_I'm not calling you a pig in that sense and you know it. There's something really creepy about her. She talks like she's out of a 50's sitcom. Who says nitty-gritty anymore?_

_Janine, that isn't called being creepy. It's called being a nerd, which most Chemistry teachers are. The only thing creepy here is that somebody that sexy decided to be a Chemistry teacher. She should be in Playboy!_

At that I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the note. Tom tried to get another piece of paper out and write something else, but I smacked his hand. He gave me an over-dramatically wounded look, then we both turned our attention back to class.

After "My name is Anita Fry and I'm interested in astrophysics," it was my turn.

"My name is-"

"Janine Burr." Ms. Marcheline interrupted. The smile never left her face, but the longer I looked, the more feral and animalistic it seemed.

"Right, my name is Janine Burr, and I'm interested in movies."

"Good! It's nice to meet you Janine." She turned a little more so that she was facing Tom. "And that must make you Tom Kaulitz." He gave her his most winning smile and slouched forward. All of the guys in the room tittered, anticipating Tom's answer to the ice-breaker game.

"My name is Tom Kaulitz, and I'm interested in music." Everybody sighed in disappointment. I was frankly surprised he didn't say anything skanky.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Tom. It's nice to meet all of you! Now, if everybody would be so kind as to turn to page 776 in your books, we'll be working on iodine reactions today."

We retrieved our lab equipment and set to work. Ms. Marcheline walked around the room handing out worksheets to each table. She lingered at our workbench, giving Tom and I her odd little smile. When she passed me our papers, I brushed against her hand.

Her fingers were cold and stiff, like a corpse's. I gasped. She walked away and Tom gave me a concerned look. I shook my head, mouthed _Later._

There was something suspicious about Pamela Marcheline. I knew if I told Tom this, he'd just accuse me of being jealous and ignore me. I had to make him realize all on his own before he'd believe me.

I stayed after class, knowing that Tom would wait with me while I talked to her.

"What can I do for you, Janine, Tom?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, I was just wondering where you're from Ms. Marcheline?" My voice was just as sickly sweet as hers. Her head snapped up, and her eyes burned.

"I'm Pamela Marcheline, age 30, from Villefranche in the South of France. I've always wanted to teach at a prestigious boarding school such as this." It was almost like she was reciting memorized lines. Tom looked bewildered. I kept up my questioning.

"Really? Villefranche? That's a long way from England. How did you end up here?"

"England. We're in England. Crosspointe Academy, surrounded by fields is in Winchester, England." She was starting to sound like a brochure. Tom got weirded out, and stepped in.

"It was very nice meeting you Ms. Marcheline. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go to our next class."

"Of course Tom. I'll see you two tomorrow. Don't forget to do your homework." She smiled again, still that same, vicious-looking smile. I smiled back, but just before I turned away, it looked as though her eyes became reptilian for just a split-moment.

Tom and I walked down the hall together, saying hello to people we passed.

"That was really fucking weird, J."

"Yeah? I was hoping you'd notice on your own. I was trying to point you in the right direction."

"She seemed really…off. Shame she's so crazy, she's pretty good-looking."

"Didn't figure you for the inter-species type Tom." He stopped walking and looked at me.

"What do you mean?""Isn't it obvious Tom? Marcheline's a Doppelganger." He groaned unhappily.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted proof to show Bill and the others. Proof just got dropped in to your over-sized pants my friend." We were stopped outside of my 3rd period English room now. The bell rang, but I ignored it and kept talking to Tom.

"Tom, she knew our names even before we said them, and I don't think that's a good thing. They aren't supposed to be able to leave the field right? That one Friday night didn't. So how did she get in here?"

"I don't know, J. We'll have to talk about this later though. We're late for class, and I have to head to the other building. I'll meet you at lunch. We're all eating in the Commons today." He turned around and walked quickly down the hall.

I wasn't sure I could handle much more of this other-worldly crap. I sighed and walked in to my classroom, mentally steeling myself for the battle that lay ahead: convincing Bill we were right about Ms. Marcheline.


End file.
